In that release
by candelight
Summary: Alone in the world, her grandma killed on the runway, parents dead, Charlotte becomes Vendetta's apprentice and muses upon the nature of things one day while looking out the window of Vendetta's manor.


In that Release

* * *

Alone in the world, her grandma killed on the runway, parents dead, Charlotte becomes Vendetta's apprentice and muses upon the nature of things one day while looking out the window of Vendetta's manor.

I KNOW I write a lot of making Fiends Fictions like this....really sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

_"Take my hand and follow me  
to that place I long to be.  
Take my hand and trust my way,  
in that place forever stay.  
Follow me toward the sand;  
we'll run and play, hand in hand.  
Take my heart and hold it true;  
forever I'll stay close to you.  
Seize my words and listen well,  
then forever I will tell.  
Release your heart and feelings too,  
just as I will do for you.  
Trust your heart and follow me,  
to that place we long to be."_

_

* * *

_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A Tinkling, slightly sinister tune was playing over the dark town, breaking slightly in tune.

One eyed crows shrieked as they flew over, raven glossy feathers falling upon the cracked, grey cement.

Odd to believe this used to be a popular tourist attraction-people were always outside in sunny cafes, laughing and munching under bright umbrellas.

Stores were full of shiny glass souvenirs, the cerulean waters crashed upon a golden beach.

The town's reputable seaside fishing always brought-well, what else-Clams of the rarest delicacy and class.

Occasionally, a cold, clammy oyster could be cracked to reveal a small, petite white orb, or, in a very rare occasion, a gleaming dark one.

* * *

There was no more of that.

The indigo, icy waters violently lapped at the cold sand.

No more umbrellas-they were broken and shattered, faded in overstuffed garbage bins.

Clams were grey. Clams were salty.

That was it.

And happy people? As if. Demons were busy making people miserable. And Terrified.

And making Vendetta's life fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thought a young girl as she watched a giant red cat attack a screaming Mr. Milk through a circular window in a dark cottage.

"CHARLOTTE? CHARLOTTE?! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES, KEEP MOVING!" Vendetta barked, jerking the girl out of her reverie.

"I need the acid. STAT!"

Charlotte smiled, reaching for a colbalt vial.

"Coming," she said mildly, hurrying forwards with her tray. Vendetta's eyes narrowed, but she continued with her work.

You had to admire the girl's....dedication to another person's pain.

Charlotte smiled as she watched Vendetta feveriously stir, face beaded with sweat. Charlotte reached for a rag, and gently mopped at Vendetta's forehead.

Vendetta grunted a thank you. Charlotte smiled, and sighed in pleasure as she peeled her dark gloves off and wiped her own brow. Might as well

make dinner. Vendetta was such a picky eater....all she wanted for breaksfast was scrambled eggs and toast, lunch had to be clams, grape

punch, and onions. Dinner was to be strictly a mild celery and basil soup. Dessert was to be ice cream-and a lot of it.

Luckily, Charlotte could discreetly sneak in protein, vegetation, etc, etc in the dishes so that Vendetta did not get seriously sick. She smiled idly at

she quietly went down the long spiral of stairs, fiends gazing at her in the darkness. She had made friends with quite a few of them while plenty of them stayed loyal to Vendetta and Vendetta alone.

It was an odd relationship, but one that worked out just fine for the duo.

Ever since.....

Charlotte bit her lip as she reached the kitchen, and several fiends scurried forwards to help.

It was nice, having buddies that you could use as cooking utensils.

Charlotte absentmindedly patted Pet on the end. He was a moplike creature who scurried away from two children who were drving him insane....what were their names? Edgar and Ellen?

It was dark...very dark outside. Well, it usually was, in the streets of Clamberg....but darker then normal today.

Just like....

* * *

Hapy thoughts. Happy thoughts.

But none came to the frantically sobbing girl as she wept, curled up in a ball, sobbing.

Her grandma hhadn't approved-she believed ANY frown could be turned upside down.

Not this time.

The tears had finally come as she wept at the graves.

Mother....

Father....

Gramma....

All gone forever, in a world of flickering shadow.

Suddenly, it had been too much for the young girl, and she had hurled herself into the chapel, howling as she sobbed, wishing, wishing that-

CLANG.

Charlotte started, and looked up with wide, red eyes.

Vendetta.

* * *

The girl was looking staight at her, no sorrow or pity in her eyes.

"You look pathetic," was all she said.

Charlotte sniffled, and curled back into her ball, her heart crying out in pain.

Gods almighty, she knew. She knew!

For a moment, Vendetta merely watched her. Then, she plunked herself down in the corner where Charlotte lay.

"Why do you mourrn so? If I were you, I would be celebrating. You have it all, you stupid little blue girl-freedom, opportunity-no one to stand in your way, what ELSE could you want?"

At this, Charlotte only sobbed harder. Vendetta raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You d-don't understand! I-I-I'm ALONE now! I don't have anyone now! No One! Nothing!"

And Charlotte resumed a fresh round of tears. For a moment, Vendetta looked at her. An odd expression came onto her face.

One could only maybe think it resembled pity.

Vendetta abruptly stood up. Charlotte watched her through trembling fingers.

"Come along."

"W-what?" Charlotte could not believe her ears.

"Are you coming, or are you staying?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had changed so much since then. Charlotte was now a much quieter soul then before-still quite feminine...but took large lengths as to not annoy the evil little girl TOO much since she'd become something of an apprentice. Vendetta ordered her about day and night.

But that was alright to her.

Charlotte didn't want to be alone ever, ever again.

Vendetta wasn't always so abrasive. Sometimes, in her rare, soft moments, she would gruffly summon Charlotte to hold a newborn fiend for a

moment before she sent it out to plague the townspeople.

Charlotte was often left cradling the newborn darkness, snuggling it as Vendetta was busy watching television, ordering her fiends about....such a bossy, lazy creature.

Charlotte smiled.

Perhaps it was the fact that the two were the antithesis of each other that created in odd sort of companionship....

Odd indeed.

* * *

Vendetta had permitted Charlotte to brush her hair that evening. This wouldn't have been a big deal for anyone but Charlotte, who still ached for love and companionship profusely.

"And then, it collasped-MY FIEND-into dust! I was so looking forward to it devouring the school!" moaned Vendetta as Charlotte gently pulled her pigtails out and stroked with the brush till her hair was smooth and shiny.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," said Charlotte in a smoothing voice as she finished, handing Vendetta her freshly laundered and ironed nightgown. Vendetta scowled. Charlotte wasn't upset enough.

"I worked REAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY hard, you know," she griped as she examined her nightie, nodded with approval, and stood up from the dresser chair, yawning.

"Very well. I am satisfied. You may retire now," said Vendetta carelessly, pointing to Charlotte's four poster beside her own.

Charlotte had to bite back a smile. Vendetta's form of speech was quite amusing. But she knew Vendetta wouldn't like it if she thought Charlotte found her funny in any way,, so she simply nodded, and proceeded to pull on her own nightie.

* * *

The days she spent with Vendetta had a tendency to fly by.

That was good.

So thought Charlotte as she slid her worn out body into cool sheets. She turned to stare at the wine red canopy, frowning a bit before smiling.

Yes, she worked with an evil little witch.

Charlotte was fine with that.

In that release, she found comfort in friends, in Vendetta and the fiends.

A release she found by remembering, and in her work.

And, in that sweet release, she thought tiredly before dozing off, was one she also found in slumber.

* * *

Fin

Okay....gotta study. Dunno where this came from....I just kinda felt like writing this. Ah, well. Please review!


End file.
